King Phantom
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: When Danny Defeated Pariah dark he unknowingly took the role of king, introduced to the role with a crash course on politics by clockwork how will he cope? don't own DP.
1. Chapter 1

"So... What Does That _Mean? "_ said one confused phantom to one angrily glaring Time Master . At long last Danny saw the time masters expression , took a few milliseconds too process it , and flew backwards Hands up. "Zeesh! I **KNOW **that I _rule_ the ghosts and that I'm Going to have to deal with ghosts politics and housing and troublemakers but I mean... Why a halfa , Why ME?"

Seeing Danny's state Clockwork's Glare softened from a 'Virtual god that is PISSED' glare to a 'parent that Caught their kids awake at night' glare . He tapped his Staff on the ground and the floor showed human politicians Staring at a ghost Guns blazing . Then it showed Danny as phantom talking and they calmed down and did politician stuff WITH him .

When It finished Danny Stared at Clockwork in mild Shock. His Eyes Closed Softly . " ... I need to negotiate both sides huh?..." . The silence was overwhelming To Danny . The time god looked up at the cathedral like roof and Spoke Quietly "Your crowning is in one month . wear this until then." a thin silver Bracelet with strange symbols formed in the air and floated towards him slowly .he slipped it on his wrist , opened his mouth to say something and Disappeared.

* * *

><p>Next thing danny knew he was waking up on his bed wondering why Some of the zones rules even existed. they only hindered the ghosts in general for Gods sake! <em>then <em>Danny realized what exactly he was thinking And looked at the bracelet in slight wonder. the bracelet must teach him or something ... Huh. Danny stared at it for a while longer before shrugging. then he saw the time. "OH $&!£ ! Im Gonna be late!" And Promptly Flew straight to school. he didn't turn invisible but all people saw was a darkish blur Across the sky .He skidded into class as a human slightly out of breath , and saw an empty Class room with lancer gapping at him . the words "GREAT GATSBY Fenton !" dimly registered in his head as he saw only lancer . "is there a assembly or something...? Because there is no way I'M early to class Right? RIGHT?!" Danny was panicking internally. Why was he early . He had, like, 2 minutes to spare and he set off with 5 minutes to get there . Did this mean he's gotten faster or did he somehow teleport. is it a new power , No OF COURSE not he was a 7.2 on the guys in white scale so did he get a boost or what?! "AGGH!" he screamed in fustration. the slightly shaken teacher practically cowered at that yell .

"Fenton?" the now slightly scared Mr. Lancer asked out of a teacherly Obligation to do such a thing .Hands running through his hair he Replied "Sorry Mr. Lancer ... Just had a bit of a stessfull morning" . "Right..." he replied shaking off his shock and smiling sadly at Danny. He was such a promising student sometimes ... The other students soon came in , talking about phantom again. _what _a surprise... Actually this term was the experimental free topic time ,right? 'Damn this is gonna Be _fun...' _Danny Thought Angrily . Mind Reeling still from the speed everything was happening he took a look at his desk and was just thinking how nice it would be to get a nap on it when a note flew onto his desk. '_'hey danny what's up ? u were early dude! t.f for to fine - goth girl here , did a u-no-what happen at school or something before we came? _'' _hmm how to reply...? he knew sam and tuck CARED about him so '_hey guys ,future king here according to clocky' _ Yeah that would work. He was just about to send it back When Lancer asked him something.

".would..topic...choo... plea...nton" was all he heard though and it took him a few a few seconds to realize that he was talking to him . "Huh?" was Danny's eloquent response to the unkown question . Lancer shook his head "nevermind... I think we'll do Ghosts this term if no-one has any ideas ...? no , GOOD!" the last shout brought everyone to silence as it settled in that they were sudying Ghosts this term ...

"So , does that ,like, mean we can ,like, Study Phantom?" Said paulina Giddily .Needless to say Danny's desk had a head shaped dent by the end of the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

When Danny got out of school that day he was absolutely ready to end somethings existence .For the experimental topic nearly every single class had chosen something ghost related , HECK , even Tetslaff had made them imitate ghostly endurance in P.E . Just before he exited Science , his last class , Clockwork made a note appear saying '**Do not tell sam and tucker ,CW** ' . Danny certainly didn't know why but hey , it's Clockwork , don't question it . Danny actually realized just then that only the Box Ghost had attacked that day but when he saw Danny he let out a meep sound and flew away . Maybe him being the Future King had something do with it Wait , Future King ... Future KING . That was when Danny realized just what that meant . He had to sort out Trouble makers , how would he do that? Would he just lock them in a Dungeon for a bit or what .would he just send them in a power proof maze or leave them in a thermos or something.

Danny was actually having a panic attack fairly quickly for a Ghost . His mind was running through all the things he had to do, how he could do them, when he would do them . Although his outer appearance was perfectly teenager-y his mind was racing a million miles an hour with panic . By the time he got to Fenton-Works his facade was slipping just enough for an experienced friend to tell he was slightly nervous . A impressive feat given his state of mind, mind you .

Jazz may not have been a '_Experienced Friend '_ but she sure as heck knew psychology like no other 16 year old should, so when she saw her brother's eyes she knew something was up. They were too bright, and Danny never had bright eyes unless he was really stressed. They usually had a distant, not quite there look in them that had nothing to do with daydreams and everything to do with responsibility too great. She quickly sent up to his room with a mildly accusing glare. Warding the older Fenton's questions off she ran upstairs only to find a very empty brother's room .Danny was at that moment zooming through the ghost zone very fast to Clockwork's tower. The moment he got there Clockwork opened the door with a tray of ecto muffins . Danny decided then and there that knowing the Master of time must make some people more than a little crazy.

" your questions." was all that was needed to be said on Clockworks part to get Danny started . " how can I _deal_ with all this responsibility?..." a slightly sad Danny almost whispered. Clockwork was quiet for a little while after that . the only sound either of the dead could hear was a echoing _tick tock _in the background . the silence was simple enough but to Danny it seemed to wrap around him like a snake constricting any thoughts away with sheer tension . eventually a soft voice broke the silence "You will" was all that was said. but it was all that was needed to be said as well. Danny did begin to calm down to less extreme emotions just then. "Actually Clockwork... why are my Emotions so hectic today?" Clockwork was wearing a slightly uncomfortable expression just then . " how long have you been dead Daniel?" was the reply .

"UHH... nearly 2 years , I think..." was Danny's slightly wondering answer . "ah... well, Your going through ghost puberty ." Clockwork rushed out . Danny blinked , and blinked again "I... What?!" . Was his extremely eloquent response . clockwork sighed and tapped his staff on the floor a few times . " Ghost puberty , Daniel, at least that's the nearest equivalent. You will solidify your emotional alignment and your going to experience power growths, new powers will be part of the package as well. Your crowning is just going to enhance all of the effects and your control over everything is going to be out of whack for a while. your form will have to change as well" "oh... Will the other ghosts notice it a lot ?". " the humans and ghosts will notice little change if you do not wish them to Daniel" Danny shifted uncomfortably at that. "Um..Clockwork what's an _Emotional Alignment?"_

Clockwork almost face faulted. Of flipping course he wouldn't know! he had had no mentor assigned to him after his battles first began to teach him his powers full potential and the customs of the afterlife. up until now they hadn't realized their slight and the metaphorical shit was about 2 millimeters from the, again, metaphorical fan. so the one eyed, stuck up, bigoted, f"£$%^& up _ar$e$_ (he was past his calm exterior by now) had seen fit to dump it on him, the master of time! they could have easily pushed frostbite or _another_ elemental ancient into it, heck even a _astral_ ancient would have been better than the literal god ancient that he was!

"_and _I'll be going now." Clockwork snapped around, cloak billowing as the normally light-Hearted aura around him become a fierce chilling red silhouette that would ruthlessly murder passing mortals without a twitch of a single tendril necessary . **"NAY , THOU SHALL NOT GOETH OUTSIDE MINE TOW'R ****'TILL I HAST A MOST CORRECTETH EDUCATION ON THE LANDS THOU WAS CREATD MIDEN AND THOU LEAVETH WITH ****JUST AS LIGHTETH A HEADETH BUT CARRYING BURDEN WHICH THOU SHALL ONE DAY HAST ****ONE LOADETH LIGHT'R THAN THOU WOULDST HAST 'ERE THIS BETID US." **the boy stared slightly in shock and was quickly gagged with a clock cleaners cloth to prevent questions, verbally at least. a slightly raised eyebrow and a cursory glance swept round the room noticing so much clock paraphernalia strewn over the floor there was just a purple sea of clock stuff. a wave of his staff sent it all minus a chair away, which the red aura shadow thing bound me and smiled an evil smirk. clockworks face was no different no matter which form he was in so no vague hope there...

_TWO MONTHS CRAMMED INTO ONE MINUTE LATER_

"and that, is how the elemental spirit cores were formed , more next week and a pop quiz!" an annoyingly chirpy voice from the time master was the last thing he heard before being teleported right in front of the Fentons portal nearly crashing into it.

* * *

><p>Danny flew out of the ghost zone feeling a lot calmer after that short conversation with Clockwork . Actually... Clockwork was a long name , even for a ghost , <em>maybe<em> it needed Shortening ! Hmmm... something like C-W ? Nah , Too short how about Clocky? Yeah Clocky works ... And so it was that everyone's favorite half dead guy ran into his definitely alive sister . Jazz was more than surprised at Danny running into her than anything and her surprise attributed to her falling backwards. "Danny! Where have you been? I just checked everywhere!" Danny blinked once and jerked a finger behind him "uh... Jazz, guys need the bathroom too you know". The female he was addressing sputtered in indignation "I'm just-" "a overly protective sister who doesn't care about my privacy and wants to psycho-analyse me 24 BLOODY 7! " with that scathing remark he turned and strode in his room. Jazz huffed and stormed away muttering about rude, selfish brothers.

Danny sagged against his door once he was inside, he sighed a little disappointedly as he realized this was what clockwork meant by his control being bonkers. Danny really hoped this wouldn't happen each time someone spoke to him, he would be no better than Dash if it did. maybe he could learn to control it, that's something to look forward to at least. never mind that, why did Clocky tell him not to tell his best friends about it. They would stick with him no matter what, right? his head bashed his pillow a few times, why did his sort of life have to be so BLOODY complicated?!

"Danny! Jazz! Dinners on the table now!" came Maddie Fenton's voice from far below them, Jazz immediately called back and scuttled downstairs. Danny however let out a groan and dug his head further in his pillow, life, he thought, would never give him a break it seemed. Head hanging he made his way down the stairs mentally chanting 'stay in control, stay in control...' when he got down the stairs he immediately felt better though. That wasn't normal, usually he had to force a smile on his face if he was feeling down. It NEVER just came to him, happiness that Is.

He did not, however, take that as An excuse to be any less cautious with his food . Thermos in hand he poked it a few time so he could be sure it wasn't going to join the miniature zoo he was slowly building up of undead foods . When it didn't rear up or show any signs of sentience he set to munching the surprisingly nice tasting bacon. Maddie and jack came in from the kitchen part of the room and sat down with weary smiles on their faces. The entire family seemed to be happy munching the not moving food so Danny ventured to speak "did anything happen? It's just..." . Jack grinned enthusiastically "Of course danny-boy! Me and mads made a new device the Fenton ecto-de-happy-fier! It works by sending positive electro-magnetic waves out strongly to counteract the negative elec-thingies that the post human evil ectoplasmic abominations need to keep their shape, I think."

Maddie sent him a half hearted smile and said "eat all of your dinner now, i don't want you to starve because your too interested in our work dear. " .Jacks frown said he wanted to do otherwise but he obeyed anyway grumbling about who knows what under his breath. Jazz sent her father a glare and explained it a lot quicker than his whole speech . " ghosts eat fear so it blocks it, that make sense Danny?" . Slightly dazed he nodded.

the rest of the meal passed in an awkward sort of silence and ended with everyone going their own ways and pondering upon the mysteries of life. or not, you know what i mean.

* * *

><p><strong>don't own DP never have never will.<strong>

**Could you review and tell me where to go with this, detailed please if you can. got writer's block here so ... yeah.**


End file.
